


《陷溺花火》試閱 - 火熱(R18)

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: 此為《陷溺花火》書刊中的《火熱》試閱，CP為桃鍋。購買資訊：http://yagurawoon.lofter.com/post/1eda42f3_ef23ff25





	《陷溺花火》試閱 - 火熱(R18)

……………………

 

沒有開燈的房間、被窗簾濾過的暖陽、充滿安全感的冷氣轉動聲、舒服的軟綿被、心意相通的兩人、正值性慾茂盛的青年期。對於抱在一起在床上做些坦誠相見的事而言，這裡的一切都恰到好處－－但姜丹尼爾卻不這麼認為。  
「太熱了。」  
「冷氣壞了，沒辦法。」躺在另一張床上的尹智聖無力地揮著扇子。宿舍的冷氣昨天故障了，開不了冷房功能，送風可無法抵擋今年的異常高溫；兩人都穿著極輕便的衣服，不是薄透的T恤就是寬鬆的短褲，卻仍然大汗淋漓。  
「去百貨公司吹冷氣吧？」姜丹尼爾提議。  
「好不容易休假，不想出門。」尹智聖難得出現家裡蹲屬性。  
「可惡……這麼熱，做什麼都沒勁啊。」  
在說到「做什麼」的時候，尹智聖眼睛一亮，興奮地跳到姜丹尼爾床上。  
「我知道可以做什麼了。」  
「別擠過來，很熱。」感覺到高溫的人體接近，姜丹尼爾下意識往一旁躲開，皺起眉。  
「哎，我們尼爾什麼時候叛逆期了？居然會給我臭臉了。」尹智聖委屈地退下，「那我不理你了。」  
看到尹智聖快要哭出來的誇張表情，知道哥哥又在鬧小脾氣了，姜丹尼爾知錯般地把尹智聖拉回被窩裡安撫。這個處事圓融、細心成熟的人就只在自己面前展現幼稚的一面。  
「好啦，哥想要做什麼？」  
軟軟的淺金髮在姜丹尼爾寬闊的胸膛蹭了幾下，尹智聖滿足地笑笑，沿著他的身體往下爬，直到臉部停在正對褲襠的位置。  
「再更熱一點的話，就不會覺得難受了吧。」  
「等等、先讓我去洗澡……」姜丹尼爾想要說現在全身都是汗，但尹智聖像是毫不在乎一樣地拉下他的褲頭，露出鼓鼓的內褲。隔著內褲舔了幾下，不出意料迎來了有些腥臭的味道，但尹智聖覺得自己大概是熱昏頭了，帶著姜丹尼爾體味的味道竟讓他有點興奮起來。  
「智聖哥，真的沒關係嗎？」

  
  
……………………


End file.
